Hermione Granger Meets Star Butterfly
by Windrises
Summary: Star Butterfly comes to Hogwarts to stop Toffee, who has become the new Professor of the Dark Acts. At first, Star doesn't get along with Hermione, but the two eventually become good friends.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series that's owned by Warner Bros. Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Dinsey XD animated show that was created by Daron Nefcy.

One night, Hermione Granger neatly organized her book collection. There was nobody in Hogwarts who had more books, because nobody loved reading more than her. She looked at the library, with a feeling of admiration, and said, "Everything's ready. My book collection looks perfect, which makes my room look more organized than ever before."

After admiring her book collection for a long period of time, Hermione got ready for bed and started sleeping. During her rest, she heard some noises. She was used to hearing noises in her sleep, because her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, often roamed around the hallways and loudly bumped into stuff.

The next morning, Hermione got out of bed and saw an unpleasant surprise: Her books were scattered across the floor. She had spent hours organizing her books, so she was very upset. She tried to walk around the room carefully, but she kept tripping over her own books. She stormed out of her room, looking ticked off.

Hermione started storming around the hallways. Luna Lovegood waved to her and asked, "What's up?"

Hermione said, "I'm going to get revenge, maybe even vengeance."

Luna replied, "That's not lovely or good."

Hermione walked up to Harry and Ron's room and started pounding on the door. Harry and Ron woke up and were scared by the loud pounding. Harry said, "I'll answer it."

Ron replied, "Best of luck."

Harry opened the door and saw a furious Hermione. Hermione said, "My book collection is ruined, thanks to last night's intruder."

Harry knew that Ron was the one who messed up Hermione's book collection. Although he and Ron were close friends, he felt it would be wrong to not tattletale. He said, "Ron's the one who did that."

Hermione replied, "I already assumed that." She glared at Ron, who looked scared.

Ron said, "I have a really good explanation."

Hermione folded her arms and asked, "Why did you sneak into my room and knock my books to the ground?"

Ron said, "I broke into your room, to see if you had any comic books. I was having a hard time finding any, so I threw your books out of the way. You didn't have anything that interesting, so I just reread Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them."

Hermione replied, "Ron, you ruined my book collection."

Ron asked, "Who cares? You can just put the book back on the bookcase. I don't even have a bookcase. I usually throw my books under my bed or store them in Harry's closet."

Hermione angrily stared at Ron and replied, "You don't understand the importance of organization."

Ron smiled and responded, "I don't like understanding things, in general."

Hermione and Harry replied, "We've noticed that." Hermione walked back to her room, while looking annoyed.

Meanwhile, Star Butterfly woke up and saw something that ticked her off: Her room was organized! She liked having a messy, chaotic room, because it was symbolic of how eccentric and goofy she was. She put her hand on her chin and asked, "Who had the resources and guts to organize my room?"

Star walked up to Marco Diaz's room and started pounding on the door. Marco opened the door and calmly said, "Hi Star. What's up?"

Star pointed her wand at Marco and asked, "Did you mess up my room?"

Marco shook his head, smiled, and answered, "I did the opposite of that. I organized your room."

Star replied, "Marco, I don't want my room to be organized."

Marco had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why not?"

Star said, "I don't like living a boring, careful, normal life. Life should be about being as unique and crazy as possible, not being careful and boring."

Marco sternly replied, "Being careful is one of the most important parts of life."

Star said, "You're so safe."

Marco replied, "I'm not safe. I'm hip."

Star rolled her eyes and went back to her room. She looked on her mirror screen and saw she had a message from the Mewni kingdom. Star read the message and saw that Toffee had gone to Hogwarts. She had a nervous look on her face, while saying, "Oh no. That lawyer lizard's probably up to some dark magic. I better go to Hogwarts and stop him."

Meanwhile, Hermione and her fellow students were in class. Toffee walked into the classroom and said, "Greetings, students of Hogwarts. I'm your new Professor of the Dark Arts."

The students were surprised by Toffee's appearance, because he was a lizard. Ron wasn't known for saying very bright things, so he said, "You're weird looking."

Toffee frowned at him and replied, "You're getting a weird detention. Hand over your wand and go to Dumbledore's office."

Ron sighed and responded, "Yes sir." He threw his wand at the teacher's desk and jumped out.

Toffee paced around the classroom, while saying, "Students, what's the most important step to succeeding in life?"

Luna raised her hand and said, "Being as lovely and good as possible."

Toffee stuck his tongue out and replied, "That's not a correct answer."

Luna asked, "Is the most important step taking care of the moon?"

Toffee shook his head and replied, "I need a real answer, not nonsense."

Hermione raised her hand and said, "The most important step is organization."

Star Butterfly appeared in the classroom, wearing a Hogwarts student uniform, and said, "That's not true. Being chaotic is the best."

Hermione had a surprised look on her face, while asking, "How could you say such a thing? A chaotic life is too dangerous. Madness, antics, and punishments are all side effects of living a chaotic life."

Star replied, "Boredom is a side effect of living a normal life."

Hermione responded, "You couldn't be more wrong."

Star had an offended look on her face, while asking, "You're calling my opinion wrong? That doesn't make sense and making sense seems to be your favorite thing in the world."

Hermione replied, "It's one of my favorite things, along with books, magic, and friendship."

Star chuckled and responded, "You sound more like a little friendship pony, than a Hogwarts student."

Hermione replied, "And you look like Barbie cosplaying as a Hogwarts student."

Toffee was amused by Hermione and Star's argument, but he clapped his hands and said, "That's enough. Be quiet and get back to your work."

Star sat down. Hermione looked at her and realized she had never seen Star before. She was wondering if Star was a new student. She also worried that Star might be an intruder, maybe even a villain. She kept her eyes peeled and carefully looked at Star, whenever she did anything suspicious.

After class was over, Toffee looked at the students and said, "Get out of here."

Star started walking up to him and angrily replied, "We need to talk, Toffee."

Toffee responded, "Get out of my sight, Ms. Butterfly."

Star stormed out of the classroom. Hermione walked up to her and asked, "Who are you?"

Star asked, "Why should I inform you?"

Hermione sternly replied, "You better start answering questions, Ms. Butterfly. You popped out of nowhere, with no explanation. There's a chance you're just a new Hogwarts student and if that's the case, you don't have much to worry about. However, if you're an intruder, there's going to be trouble."

Star sighed and responded, "I guess I should tell you the truth. I'm Star Butterfly, the Princess Of Mewni."

Hermione had read countless books, about other dimensions. Because of that, she had read up on Mewni and knew a majority of their history. She had an excited look on her face, while saying, "Wow, I didn't think you were from there. It's a privilege to meet you."

Star replied, "Thank you."

Hermione had a confused look on her face, while asking, "Why did you come to Hogwarts?"

Star said, "My arch-enemy, Toffee, has come to Hogwarts. He's pretending to be the new teacher, so that he can steal all of the students' wands. Ludo was just interested in stealing my wand, but Toffee's far more ambitious. He wants all of Hogwarts' magic."

Hermione replied, "Then we have to stop him." She stuck her hand out, to offer a handshake, and said, "I'm sorry for arguing with you earlier. I disagree about the benefits of living a chaotic, messy lifestyle, but that's not the most important issue. What really matters is protecting Hogwarts and stopping Toffee."

Star smiled and responded, "It seems like we've finally come to an agreement."

Hermione asked, "What should we do?"

Star said, "Since you're the organization lover, I figure you'd take care of that step."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked, "If I wasn't here to help you, what would you do?"

Star nervously chuckled and replied, "I'd burst into Toffee's classroom and blast random desks and other stuff." She sighed and said, "I guess you're right about organization being important. I've been so focused on having fun, that I haven't put that much effort into the important stuff, like coming up with plans to defeat the enemies."

Hermione patted Star on the shoulder and said, "We all have flaws and make mistakes. Instead of being upset about our missteps, let's work on being better than ever." She and Star shook hands. Hermione said, "Tomorrow, we can go into Toffee's classroom, before the other students come in, and give him a sneak attack. If we believe in ourselves and in each other, I think we can bring Toffee down."

Star replied, "Sounds like an excellent plan." She paused and said, "Speaking of that not planning things ahead, I don't have a place to sleep tonight."

Hermione replied, "You can stay in my room, for the night."

Star got excited and responded, "Sleepover! We can have a party."

Hermione shook her head at the thought of that and said, "We can't have a party. We need to keep our minds sharp and organized."

Star put her arm around Hermione and replied, "But if we get too stuffed up with organization, we'll crack under pressure. We need to loosen up, so we'll be confident and relaxed, during tomorrow's fight."

Hermione put her hand on her chin and responded, "I suppose that's not a bad strategy. I guess I'm lacking, when it comes to party. Maybe you're right, about goofy stuff having a purpose." Star smiled at her and the two new friends started heading towards Hermione's room.

Luna walked by them and asked Hermione, "What are you up to?"

Hermione knew that Luna was very accepting of weird stuff, so she said, "This new friend of mine is a princess, from another planet, and the two of us are going to beat up the new Dark Arts teacher, but he's an evil lizard, who wants all of Hogwarts' magic."

Luna responded, "That's great to hear. Best of luck."

Star replied, "Thank you. Stylish hair, by the way."

Luna responded, "Thanks and cute headband."

The next morning, Toffee went back to his classroom. He started fiddling with Ron's wand. He was planning on getting all of the students in trouble, so he could punish them and take away their wands. Hermione and Star stepped into the classroom. Toffee had a nervous look on his face, while asking, "What are you doing in here?"

Hermione said, "Star told me who you are and she had told me what your evil plan is. You want all of Hogwarts' magic, but Star and I are going to stop you."

Toffee had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "You're never going to accomplish that." He pulled out Ron's wand and said, "I got this wand from one of your classmates. I can use it to defeat you. After I get the wands of your fellow classmates, I'll have enough power to get rid of your superiors and turn Hogwarts into a kingdom for monsters."

Hermione and Star pointed their wands at Toffee. Star said, "Toffee, you're going down."

Toffee confidently replied, "I don't think so." He used Ron's wand to blast Star to the ground. Star tried to get up, but Toffee kept blasting her. Hermione blasted Toffee, which briefly stopped him from hurting Star.

Hermione got down and asked Star, "Are you okay?"

Star sighed and said, "We may of been too ambitious. We might not be able to stop Toffee."

Hermione replied, "Star, you gotta believe in yourself. You have the potential to do amazing wings. Embrace the magic of your butterfly wings. You can't hide in a butterfly nest. Fly out and fight the forces of evil. I have a great deal of trust in you and I hope you believe in your own potential."

The powerful pain of Toffee's blasts couldn't compare to the inspiring hope of Hermione's words. Star stood up, feeling a lot more confident, and said, "Let's stop Toffee."

As a team, Hermione and Star started fighting off Toffee's attacks and started blasting the evil lizard. Toffee tried to fight off their powerful wands, but the strength of Hermione and Star's determination and heart was too much for Toffee to handle. He got blasted out the window. While falling out the window, he shook his fist at them, and said, "One of these days, a kingdom will be mine!"

Hermione smiled and said, "We did it." She faced Star and said, "I'm so proud of you. You did a great job."

Star shook her head and replied, "You're the one who inspired me. Without your help, I would of failed to defeat Toffee."

Hermione responded, "No evil could defeat the power of our friendship."

Star replied, "That's for sure." She gave Hermione a hug, while saying, "Our friendship is so powerful, that we'll still be friends, despite living in different dimensions?"

Hermione had a sad look on her face, while asking, "You're going back to your home?"

Star shook her head and said, "I'm afraid so, but thank you for everything, Hermione Granger. I've never met anybody as magical as you."

Hermione replied, "Keep on believing in yourself, Star Butterfly, because no star shines more than you." Star gave Hermione another hug, before heading back home.

The other students went into the classroom. Ron walked up to Hermione and said, "I'm sorry about messing your book collection. It was a dumb and careless thing to do."

Hermione replied, "It's okay, Ron. I'll reorganize it. I used to think life was all about being organized, but I realized that a little silliness is okay."

Harry overheard her, so he said, "That's a nice way to view life. Who taught you that?"

Hermione replied, "A good friend of mine. I don't know if I'll ever see her again, but she will always make my heart shine like a butterfly."


End file.
